four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Sidhe (Almathea)
Sidhe Sidhe is the patron spirit of Air in the mythos of Draco. She is also the dean of the College of Air and is the first patron spirit to deem Iroh an ally. Life Before 4EU The origin of Sidhe is unknown. But what is known is her endeavors throughout the human world. She had come to the human world in the guise of a small white horse to avoid being caught by the Jade Emperor. Unfortunately, she was discovered by a ruthless king in the highlands, who was seeking the horn of a fictionalized creature called a unicorn. Apparently Sidhe's horse guise possessed a horn. A magician was sent to find her and kill her; rahter than spilling blood, the magician revealed her true spirit form. She was brought to the king, and taken by her etheral beauty, requested she stay in his kingdom as a ward. His ignorance and belitting of lower people reminded her of the Jade Emperor, and thus led her to escape the confines of the castle with the assistance of a servant. Unfortunately, Sidhe could not far and was captured by the Jade Emperor's loyal spirits.Once again, she had been confined to the life of imprisonment, but this world was not as kind. For one night, Sidhe was assaulted by one of the Emperor's guards. Just desserts was given to her when the hubris of the spirit reached the Emperor's ears and he had the guard killed by rigging a dragon race in which one of the beasts died shortly after crossing the finish line, crushing the guard beneath him. Sidhe escaped back to the human world by means of Dreamweaving. Her contribution to society was inspiring artists to depict unicorns in paintings during the Renaissance and the Middle Ages; she even inspired depictions of the Fair folk with her elegance, windlike movements. She avoided most men, and was said to have circumsized anyone who dared touch her. The only man she showed any mercy towards was a sailor named Eric. Eric had shown her compassion when so many had hurt her, and thus Sidhe lowered her defenses, deciding to remain in the mortal realm if it meant sharing a life with someone so kind. She and Eric spent their years together, giving Sidhe some of the happiest moments of her life. She and Eric conceived a young daughter; unfortunately, word had gotten to the Emperor, who in the middle of the night had separated Sidhe and Eric, even wiping Eric's memories. Heartbroken, Sidhe made it her goal to reunite with her daughter and husband. Life at 4EU The main ties Sidhe had to Iroh was finding a common foe, but over the years she has settled into the world of Draco with ease. While she still maintains a desire to find her daughter and husband, Sidhe is perfectly happy in the world created by the Long Dragon. She is unmistakble in both horse and human form by her long lavender-white hair billowing in the wind. She can be found watching Airbenders while they are being taught, doing their homework or studying; some argue that it's because she believes her daughter is an Airbender and is therefore looking for her amongst the class, which is a half-truth. Sidhe enjoys the simple breezes of Airbending, the various emotions in Weatherworking, and the creativity of Dreamweaving. Sidhe's daughter was revealed to be a student in 4EU after long years of searching. That child was Iroh's adopted niece, Vanellope von Schweetz. She was gifted in Dreamweaving, which she calls 'teleportation'. Iroh had arranged for a reunion, which resulted in mother and daughter finally coming together at last. Sidhe's rejoicing, however, is only temporary as she knows half-spirits are easy targets for not just the forces of chaos, but the Jade Emperor as well.... Personality Sidhe is free-spirited, but calculating and intelligent. She is both wise and open-minded, and can sense disturbances of the mind easy. Perhaps this is because she herself suffers from mild disturbances based on her own difficult past. She is defensive around men, but knows that protecting innocents, including men, is necessary for the world to maintain balance. She is also protective of her child Vanellope; she has lost her once and will not lose her again. Trivia Sidhe are Irish earthen mounds, which in Irish folklore and mythology are believed to be the home of the Aos Sí (the people of the mounds). Sidhe is inspired by two deities; the Egyptian goddess Isis and the Celtic goddess Epona In LA casting, Sidhe would be portrayed by Emilia ClarkeCategory:Spirits Category:Airbender Category:Air Category:Airbenders Category:Female